


Puppetmaster

by IrascibleFic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrascibleFic/pseuds/IrascibleFic
Summary: Zelda is surprised by the Evil King and quickly falls under his spell...





	Puppetmaster

Zelda drummed her fingers anxiously on the marble handrail of her balcony. Her eyes scanned the horizon, struggling to see through the twilight gloom that enveloped her castle. She could barely see the town that lay so far below, though she knew that there was a hero somewhere out there...

She could feel the yawning size of the throne room behind her, though she could barely convince herself to look at it. She had been trapped in here, this massive, cold, empty marble hall at the top of the castle, just waiting, unable to do anything for her kingdom against the twilight invaders. At least she had kept her sword, and she absent mindedly flexed her hand against the handle, tapping the tip on the stone floor rhythmically. If only there was an enemy to fight, she thought, it would be better than all this damn waiting...

Zelda, like her sword, was thin and hard. She was young, a product of a keen royal upbringing, her body honed by sword practice and vigorous exercise. Her features were sharp, large eyes under heavy eyelids that gave her a sultry look. Her neck was long and slim, sharp collarbones covered by the decorative gold armor strung over her chest and shoulders. Her breasts were small and tight, wrapped in a purple dress above her toned stomach and slim hips. Her oak brown hair hung down her back to just above the hem of her skirt, which clung to the tight cheeks of her butt and long, slender legs. Not that it mattered, she had been kept in the castle for years, hidden from the view of anyone who might appreciate her beauty. 

She bit her lip in frustration. She was done with pacing, her legs hurt from the hours spent going in a circle since the twilight barrier around the castle had deepened. If only there was anything she could do, but the alien power dampened her own magic considerably, and her keen mind had nothing to work on...

There was a chittering sound behind her and she swung round, heart hammering. One of the twilight clouds was growing around the throne, weird shapes moving erratically and glowing strange colors as they converged on her empty throne, then with a rush they flew inward and she made out a dark figure sitting casually on the plush seat. The figure was huge, an imposing man with dark skin and fiery hair wrapped in dark cloaks, and her eyes grew wide as she remembered her history lessons.

  
'You!'

  
The man smiled and heaved himself to his feet with powerful arms. He stood tall, his height was imposing even at the distance between them, and his lips cracked in a grin.

'You're behind all... this?' She gestured at the amber clouds behind her. 'You're the power the Twili are using.... no, you're just using them aren't you?'

  
Ganondorf's grin never faltered as he drew a small twilight mask from under his cloak. 'Yes, me. What of it? They are a pitiful race, they would do anything to be rid of their queen and I simply.... helped them out.' Without any apparent effort, he crushed the stone mask to dust. 'But it was all a means to an end, and, well,' He spread his thick arms contemptuously to take in the throne around him. 'Here I am.' His voice was a deep rumble that shook her chest even from thirty feet away, but she felt more anger than fear and her pent up energy from sitting around exploded at once. She threw an arm out to cast a bolt of light at this monster from history even as she broke into a run, her sword raising, her bare feet flapping on the stone as she had long discarded the high heels of her rank.

  
Ganondorf barely raised an eyebrow as he lazily flicked her bolt of magic aside to explode on the stone behind him, then simply stood as she rushed towards him. She drew nearer, pushing her legs harder, not really registering how he towered over her, simply pulling her arm back to swing the steel at the shape in front of her. Ganondorf stepped forward suddenly, his hand clamping around her wrist as she swung and her whole body jarred as her arm felt like it had hit a wall. She swung around, her breath knocked out of her, and his right hand came up to clamp around her thin neck. Her gasp was cut off as his thick hand squeezed gently, his fingers easily touching behind her neck. She gritted her teeth and jerked her arm away from him, but his grip was like iron and she could barely move. She tried to snarl but his grip tightened and she battered weakly at his arm as her feet gently left the ground. Her toes waved wildly to scrape the ground and her anger began to turn to fear...

  
Ganondorf gave her a slow look as her delicately gloved hand clawed at his muscular arm, ignoring it completely. He pulled her head slowly towards him and reveled in the feeling of her throat pulsing in his hand as she struggled to breath, and he saw the fear in her eyes. Then he smiled gently, twilight magic swirled around him and rolled in thick smoke around his arm, and Zelda's eyes darted down as she felt a tingling in her skin where he held her. Her eyes darted around frantically as tiny twili symbols spread from under his grip and crawled across her skin, forming and whirling and jerking in geometric shapes as they spread out across her face, and as they spread her skin grew paler, her breathing calmed...

  
Ganondorf relaxed his grip and set her gently on the floor, and her mind reeled in surprise. Why had he let her go? Ignoring the crackling jolts spreading across her body, she raised her sword again-

  
She blinked. She raised her sword again-

  
What was happening? Her arm hung loosely by her side, gently holding her sword without a care in the world, and with a lurch of horror she found she couldn't turn her head to look at it. Her eyes darted around jerkily, and she realized they were all she could move as panic started to take over her. Except it didn't, her breathing was calm and even, and her mind could only panic inside itself as it felt the crackling crawling spread across her skin, as if tiny bugs were roaming all over her and leaving fiery footprints down her arms, spiraling on her stomach, crawling down between her legs...  
Ganondorf was looking at her with interest as her eyes widened in a calm face, and the geometric patterns the Twili loved so much spread across her skin. He began to pace very slowly around her.

  
'You know as well as I do, Princess, that the body is nothing but a weak servant of the mind... it is the mind that directs, controls, sometimes argues...'

  
He ran a rough hand gently around the back of her neck, enjoying her silky hair.

'But the body is always at the service of the mind. I'm afraid yours, though, is no longer your own. Your body is mine to control.'

  
At that rumbling statement Zelda dropped her sword with a clang and her hands rushed to her own throat, her eyes widened as she felt her own silk coated hands start to squeeze...  
She didn't notice the big fingers gently run along her ass, her vision darkened for the second time, and she was just stood still calmly awaiting it...

  
'But no, what a terrible waste that would be.' He made a gesture and she released the pressure on her own throat. Her mind fought for clarity as her body breathed normally though starved of air. Total control... she could feel everything, she was as much a presence in herself as she always was, but only her eyes obeyed her brain, it was like living inside a puppet that she could feel, and she screamed silently inside herself.

  
Ganondorf circled back in front of her, shamelessly roving her young body with his merciless eyes. A huge hand reached out to gently brush her chest... then he dropped it and barked a laugh. 'No! It will be more fun if you do it!' His hand flexed like a puppeteer and to Zelda's horror she felt her body relax into a casual stance, her hands came to her neck and despite her best efforts to wrench them away she gently undid the clasp of her armor necklace and dragged it off her body to leave her chest and shoulders bare. It dropped in a clinking pile on the marble as she felt a tongue lick her lips, her hands rolled down her chest and gently eased the hem of her dress down past her small, soft breasts. Her dress pulled down to her hips, her hands slid luxuriously up her body again, past her soft stomach with the patterns jerking and swirling round her navel, and up to where the darting, spreading lines writhed under her skin to turn her firm nipples completely black. Her hands gripped her breasts in a way she had never done by herself, and she squeezed and groped at herself even as she thrashed around in her mind to stop it.

  
Ganondorf towered in front of her.

  
'There's no use trying. I have complete... control'

  
His hand twitched and she lurched against him, her hand roving over his chest. He grinned at her eyes, the only part she had control of, as they grew wider and more terrified as she realized what was happening. She tried to ignore what her hand was feeling as it sought the edge of the cloak, but it was her own hand, how could she? It found hard muscle under the dark shadows, and her mouth gasped in pleasure as she found he was naked under the heavy cloak.

  
'Whats wrong, Princess? Let your body enjoy itself.' He spread his hands wide and she screamed mentally as she felt the crackling on her skin converge between her thighs. She dropped to her knees, fully clothed, as he casually pulled his cloak aside and exposed the thick, semi hard muscle hanging between his legs almost to the knee. Zelda's mind cringed away and screamed, but her body licked its lips, her chest heaving and heart hammering like any eager young woman in this situation, and she tried to force her eyelids to close but they weren't hers to command and she had to watch, fearful, as her hands grasped him and pulled him closer, and she tried to pull away from the sensation of him entering her eager mouth.

  
She pulled her gaze as high as she could but could still feel her lips wrapping around the thick, swelling shaft. Zelda had never sucked a dick before but her body wasn't under her control and was in full eagerness, rolling her tongue over rough skin, rocking her head forward to get as much of him into her mouth as possible, and she gagged mentally at the taste of sweat as her tongue was pulled down to the base of his shaft and explored hungrily. She was trapped in a nightmare, she couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't look anywhere that didn't contain a new horror to her inexperienced mind, she couldn't ignore anything that was happening as it was her doing it, it was her trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as possible, it was her gasping for breath as saliva dripped from her tongue, it was her that was growing warm and wet between her legs...

  
She looked up pleadingly to meet his eyes, though the sentiment was lost by her face holding an expression of dumb ecstasy. She could feel the arousal naturally spreading through her body and her mind shrieked uselessly against it and she stared in wide eyed horror at the grinning face that looked down at her. She felt as though she was jerking her limbs against a straight jacket, and her mind against itself... Ganondorf saw the fear raw in her eyes and laughed again, a deep rumble that caused her out of control body to paw at it's chest again.  
'What's the matter? Not enjoying yourself?'

  
He stepped back, withdrawing himself from her eager lips and she fell forwards onto all fours. She mentally gasped in relief even as her body pressed itself to the floor and looked up willingly.  
'I don't know if you realized but... when I said I had control of your body...'

  
A flicker of alarm as she felt the fiery bugs converge between he legs, then she twitched as the tingling spread inside her.

  
'I meant everything.'

  
He curled his fingers in a convulsive movement and her brain exploded and her legs collapsed as her body seared with fire, she curled up in a shuddering ball as a shattering, exhausting orgasm pounded her out of nowhere, her panties were instantly wet as her cum dribbled and squirted out of her, thin streaks stretched down her thighs as they jerked uncontrollably and her mind and body screamed at once, her face pressing into the stone as she screamed like a wild animal at the unimaginable ecstasy thrashing through her...

  
And just as suddenly, it was gone. She lay shaking on the stone, the prison of her mind thrown upside down, her legs soaked with her own juices.

  
She stared round as the cloak swished past her. Ganondorf walked calmly to the balcony and her battered body, obedient against her scattered wishes, crawled after him. She tried vainly to make her weak, shaking limbs obey her but they could barely move on their own after that assault, her mind was still reeling, she had never felt anything even close to that before...

  
She made it to all fours and shuffled after him, her tongue hanging out as she panted hot breaths, her terrified eyes looking out from under heavy, seductive lids as she crawled onto the balcony, moaning as the cool night air brushed her neck. Her mind reeled away from the wetness between her legs and she raged weakly against her limbs as the dark cock filled her vision again before sliding easily into her mouth. Her body was driven by an expert puppetmaster and she screamed internally again as the hot flesh pressed at the back of her throat, she felt herself gag before the feeling vanished at another twitch of his hand and she slowly inched her head forwards, her mouth stretched wide around him as the throbbing head of his dick pushed down her neck. He laughed at the hot, wet skin wrapping around him as he casually surveyed his new kingdom, curling his hand to pull her head forward and slide his cock deeper into her throat, not caring how much pain she felt as her body writhed around him. He looked down at the pale face smeared in mascara and spit and saw her pupils contracted with terror and that excited him as much as the pressure of her throat on his dick.

  
_Wh- why... please..._

  
He felt the faint tremor in her brain and grinned. Her neck jerked and she moaned as she finally took his entire cock into her mouth, and just at that moment he twitched his hand again and felt her screams reverberate through her mouth as another sudden, fierce orgasm took her. Zelda tried as hard as she could to stop thinking as the fire roared up her body, her pussy clenched around the thin silk of her panties and then squirted again, hot sweet liquid dripping from her body to the marble floor as her arms clutched at his legs, her torso still wrapped around the meaty cock in her mouth that trembled around her muffled screams, and her mind went blank as a thick jet of hot liquid spurted inside her neck, pouring in a thick torrent down her throat as she screamed in panic, even her body slid back by itself to try not to choke, and she convulsed as the thick muscle withdrew from her neck, her mouth filled with the bitter, sticky liquid that she swallowed eagerly even as her frightened brain panicked over what was happening. The huge dick flopped out of her mouth, she swallowed hungrily even as his cum rolled from her lips and the final spurt from him splattered hotly on her bare chest. She flopped forward onto all fours, the dripping dick hung over her like a sword as she gasped for breath, strings of cum hanging from her lips even as more ran down her chest and her own juices pooled on the floor between her knees. Her mind retreated, she tried to pull away from the horror of what had happened to her, but the raw sensations in her body wouldn't go away and she yearned for the taste of more cum...

  
Ganondorf smiled grimly to himself as he looked down at the young woman on the floor in front of him. Broken, he thought, broken completely, he had given her the slightest suggestions and her inner slut had taken over with such ease. He would keep this one, he thought as he strode over to his new throne. Who knows how long the pathetic hero she had found would take, if he would even get here at all? He contemplated it as he watched her puppet body crawl back towards him, hampered by the hand between her legs. He watched her for a moment then curled his hand again and she jerked on the floor as her pussy exploded with fire again. This time he didn't let up, and watched impassively as her thin form curled and writhed and screamed in pain and unbearable pleasure against the cold floor. Wherever the boy was, he thought, he had better hurry up...

* * *


End file.
